Second Chances
by AnaLuciaa
Summary: Draco reminisces on how he more or less became a part of the Weasley family.


Written for the Monthly Drabble A Thon Challenge. Prompt used; Challenge

Written for the Wand Wood Competiton. Wand used; ******Sycamore: **___A questing wand that is eager for new experiences, and loses power if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these wands that they combust when they become 'bored', and many middle-aged witches and wizards, when settling down, become disconcerted when their trusty wand bursts into flame. _******Write about a new experience for a character.**

Also written for the Pottermore Challenge; Gringotts Wizarding Bank- ******Write about someone gaining something of great value** .

Draco Malfoy was currently resting against a tree in the Burrow's back-yard, watching the Weasley children and Harry play a game of quidditch and holding his girlfriend while she read. He'd never felt such absolute contentment in his life, it was a new and unusual feeling for him, but if there was one thing he'd learned it was not to constantly question the good things in life.

If somebody had told Draco two years ago that he'd someday find himself sitting at the Burrow, making nice with the Weasley family and dating none other than Hermione Granger herself, he would have hexed that person and cackled gleefully while doing so.

Imagine everyone's surprise when at the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts, just a few short months after the war, Draco and Hermione had made their relationship public knowledge by passionately snogging in the Great Hall during dinner one evening.

Alright, maybe it hadn't happened quite like that. Closer to the truth would be that Draco had stormed up to the Gryffindor table in a fit of jealous rage because that damned Weasel couldn't seem to keep his bloody hands to himself. An argument broke out between the two lovebirds and he'd threatened, quite loudly mind you, to curse the red-headed prick's balls off if he didn't learn to keep his overly large, clumsy hands off of what belonged to Draco.

Needless to say, all hell had broken loose. Shortly after the stunned silence that followed his brilliant declaration, Potter and Weasley had whipped out their wands and it'd been World War III between them and the blonde aristocrat. That night the three boys bonded in the hospital wing between Madam Pomfrey shoving potions down their throats, chocolate frogs and sentimental conversation.

Well, instead of the last two it'd been spitting insults and threats to dismember one another, but you know, tit-for-tat and all.

The boys had come to an agreement to behave for the witch's sake. Harry and Ron were willing to put their feelings aside. As for Draco, he knew that Hermione Granger was a package deal. He wasn't about to get the lovely bookworm without Scarhead and his idiotic side-kick. So when he'd agreed to bite the bullet and be cordial to the two sods, he'd realized he must be in love.

It had been a challenge for them at first. There was a great deal of resentment on Weasley's side. Potter, being the loyal fool that he was, stuck by his friend. And of course Draco found that baiting them was far too easy and enjoyable. But in time they'd all adapted. They bonded over quidditch and were soon able to hold meaningful conversations with one another about the war, school, and believe it or not, their home lives. He'd learned a great deal about the two and they about him. They'd become, though none of them were willing to admit it, friends.

That summer Draco had been invited to the Burrow and had been welcomed with open arms. It had shocked him, especially with the bad blood between their families, but Hermione had explained to him that they believed him to be a good person, though misguided during his younger years.

The place he'd made fun of as a child had become his second home. It was always crowded with people and filled with laughter and mischief. There were chickens and gnomes running around in the weed-filled yard and there was an abundance of food at all times. It was a warm, inviting cottage. It was everything the manor was not and he'd loved it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Ron hovering in front of them on his broom, holding another out with a smile on his freckled face. "Hey 'Mione, mind if we borrow the ferret here for awhile?"

The bushy-haired woman shook her head with a laugh, but did not lift her eyes from the novel she was engrossed in. "Have fun you two."

Soaring in the darkening sky after the makeshift snitch, laughing and joking with those who'd become like siblings to him, Draco realized how eternally grateful he was to his girlfriend.

She'd not only given him her heart, but a group of people that he'd come to love as family. And those two things were more valuable to him than the Malfoy name and all the money in his gringott's vault.

A/N; Another corny little piece that seemed to pop into my head. I'm so sorry if Draco seems a little out of character at the end here!


End file.
